The Trouble with Tuffles
by Marie Nomad
Summary: In the long awaited sequel to Body Cast, Goku is at the mercy of Chi Chi and Gohan and his new apprentices visit Capsule Corps.


This fic takes place after 'Body Cast'. I suggest you read that before this so you can understand the Tuffles, Laystar and Darvadar. They belong to me. The others belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.  
  
The Trouble With Tuffles  
By Maria Cline  
  
His name was Gohan Son, high school student, oldest son, and world savior. He had been through many things in his life but he would have to admit this count as one of the strangest.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at the two warriors in front of him. They were far weaker than he and looked very human. Laystar of the Light Force was tall with short black hair, dark eyes, and wore white clothes. Darvadar of the Dark Force was blond haired, blue-eyed, and wore black clothes.   
  
"Okay, I guess it's time for your training," Gohan said finally as he looked at the two. "It's obvious you know about Ki, that's what you call 'The Force'. Now, first thing to learn is ummm… Ki generation." He held out his hands and a small ball of light appeared between them. "Can you do this?"  
  
Laystar held out her hand and a white ball of light appeared in her hand. "I can do that."  
  
"I can't," Darvadar confessed. "Laystar's clan 'The Light Force' specializes in creating light. I am more of a stealth type."  
  
Gohan nodded as the Ki ball extinquished. "Okay, Laystar can create light and Darvadar can't. Can either of you create Ki blasts?"  
  
"Ki blasts?" The two repeated.  
  
Gohan sighed as he shook his head. This will be one long training session. **I hope Dad is okay with Mom.**  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi smirked evilly as she stood over her husband proudly. For years, she endured loneliness and heartbreak thanks to Goku's fate as a world hero. Now the hero was 'crippled' and at her mercy. He couldn't even feed himself or scratch his nose. She hasn't felt devious in so long and it felt good.   
  
She knelt down next to Goku and kissed his fingers. "Are you comfortable, Goku?"  
  
Goku just nodded, wondering if he should be scared about his situation right now. "Yeah, this cast is comfortable."  
  
"Good." Chi Chi sighed as she placed her hand on Goku's cheek. "The evil supervillianess now has the world hero, Goku, in her evil clutches."  
  
"Evil?" Goku repeated as his heart pounded.  
"Yes." Chi Chi sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "You are my helpless Saiyan prisoner; no one can save you now."  
  
Goku gulped and then sighed in relief. "I get it... it's that role playing thing right?"  
  
"Silence, Saiyan!" Chi Chi screamed and then sighed, "Can't you even act like a helpless prisoner?"  
  
"Not really... I've never been a helpless prisoner of an evil princess before."   
  
Chi Chi huffed and then climbed on top of Goku. "You are supposed to act docile... just do what I say and you will get to eat."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Chi Chi nodded and then traced his lips. An evil glint entered her eyes again as she kissed his forehead. "I have an idea." She got up and reached into a drawer. She took out rubber ball and said, "The lovely evil princess gags her prisoner so she didn't have to listen to his voice." She put the ball into his mouth.  
  
Goku blinked as he tried to get the ball out. **Wow, Chi Chi's really getting into this role.**  
  
Chi Chi smirked and continued, "And now that the Saiyan prisoner has been gagged the evil princess uses the Saiyan prisoner as her personal sex toy!"  
  
**Sex toy?** Goku thought, confused.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she put her hand on Goku's manhood and massaged it. Goku moaned in his gag and thought, **Being this sex toy doesn't seem so bad.**  
  
*****  
  
Ignorant about Goku's 'plight', Gohan and his friends trained hard in the clearing. Laystar and Darvadar were superb in mental powers and were stronger and faster than the average Human. However, neither one could generate powerful Ki blasts nor fly; which made things interesting for the demi-Saiyan.  
  
Gohan nodded at the two and said, "You two obviously have great potential but you need to learn the basics of Ki use which you call the Force. Now, first of all, I'll teach you how to fly." He held out his arms and said, "Now focus all around you and lift yourself up."  
  
The two tuffles nodded and slowly hovered in mid-air.  
  
"Those two are learning faster than I did," Videl said as she watched from the edge.  
  
Gohan came up to her. "Well... you didn't have their experience with Ki. Remember, they trained with Ki way longer than you did."  
  
"I suppose... it's just that I'm here with two aliens that look like they came from Star Wars ™ and I'm not even nervous... Lord Gohan." Videl snickered.  
  
"You just like calling me that, right?" Gohan asked as he sweatdropped.  
  
"What's wrong with Lord Gohan? It's way better than 'Saiyanman'." Videl pointed out.  
  
"Well..." Gohan blushed as he looked down. "It just makes me feel funny. That's all."  
  
Laystar and Darvadar watched the two as they focused their power. "Are those two 'bonded'?" Laystar wondered. "I sense a bond being established between them?"  
  
"I think so... according to legend, Saiyans often develop soul bonds between each other and have children *shudder* naturally," Darvadar commented. "I wonder if they do the same on Earth."  
  
Laystar gasped as she turned green. "I hope not. I don't like the idea of our Master... having sexual intercourse."   
  
"I doubt it. This Saiyan is different," Darvadar reasoned. "Oh well, we must discuss this thing right now. We have to accept certain customs no matter how disgusting they may be."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Laystar shuddered as she fell down. "Can you imagine carrying around an infant for nine months in your body?"  
  
"Very inconvenient." Darvadar nodded.  
  
"Hey, guys, what are you two talking about?" Gohan asked as he came up.  
  
"Nothing," the two said as they bowed.   
  
"Okay." Gohan frowned as he looked at the two. "Hmmm... why don't I take you to someone who can help you understand Earth? I can take you to a woman who can answer anything for you. She's smart... but she lives with another Saiyan."  
  
"Is he evil?" Darvadar asked.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then Gohan said, "Not really, but he's not as friendly as my father."  
  
"It should be interesting," Laystar confessed. "Does she have access to Earth technology?"  
  
Gohan smirked and said, "She helped invent Earth technology, like those capsules Videl used to get you two here."  
  
"Oh... then please, show the way," Laystar said as she smiled at the thought of studying more technology. Gohan nodded and flew up, then Videl, and finally Laystar and Darvadar.  
  
Gohan took Darvadar's hand and Videl took Laystar's hand as they flew through the vast sky. Gohan and Videl were more experienced than the two Tuffles. It took all they had just to keep a tight grip on their partner's hands.   
  
Laystar took her scouter and watched the vast landscape below. She could sense a vast amount of creatures and Earth people below. Most of the creatures were weak with low powers but she could detect a few powerful ones, especially in front of her. "Incredible," she whispered, "So many types."  
  
"Yeah, it's like that," Videl said as she helped the Tuffle along.   
  
"So many weak creatures." Darvadar said as he looked at the ground through his scouter. "How do you ever get strong in a place like this?"  
  
"We have our ways," Gohan said as he sighed. "We have our ways."  
*****  
  
Goku breathed hard in his gag as Chi Chi paused for a second. "*Whew*, being an evil princess with a Saiyan sex slave is hard work." Chi Chi sighed as she looked at her husband. Goku nodded in agreement as he tried to smile at her.  
  
"I really don't know what got into me." Chi Chi confessed as she ran her hands through her hair. "I guess I was just letting go. Let me catch my breath."  
  
Goku nodded as he laid his head back.   
  
Chi Chi stared at him and then her face lit up. "The evil princess has regained her breath and decided another torture for her precious Saiyan slave to endure!" She removed the ball gag and gently laid it on the ground. "The evil princess decided to give the prisoner back his mouth, but put in a special device that made him not able to talk or use telepathy." She glared at Goku and he nodded.  
  
**I think she's making me pretend that I can't talk.** Goku thought as he regained his breath.   
  
Chi Chi undid her top of her lingerie and said, "Lick me, slave."  
  
*****  
Finally, they landed at the Capsule Corps building and the two Tuffles stared at the huge dome. "Is this where this Bulma lives?" Laystar inquired.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan replied as he punched a few buttons. "Bulma and her family are good friends of mine. They even gave me an access code."  
  
"Ah..." Darvadar said as he and his friend nodded.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed as she opened the door. "Gohan! Videl! What's up?! Goten and Trunks are in the playdome. What are you doing here?"   
  
Gohan grinned as the four went in. "We thought we should play a visit," Gohan replied as he gestured to the two Tuffles, who were staring at Bulma with pure astonishment. "This is Laystar and Darvadar, my new apprentices. They're Tuffle swordfighters. Laystar, Darvadar, this is Bulma Briefs, the woman I was telling you about."  
  
"Oh... well... any friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine," Bulma said as she held out her hand. **Why do I have a feeling they're not from around here?**  
  
"Shake her hand, it's a way of greeting." Gohan suggested as he nudged Darvadar.  
  
"Forgive us," Darvadar said as he bowed. "We could not help but notice that you have bright blue hair."  
  
"Very bright blue hair," Laystar said as she bowed as well.  
  
"What's wrong with blue hair?" Bulma asked, not knowing whether or not to be insulted.  
  
"NOTHING!" Darvadar said as he looked around nervously, "It's just that among the Tuffles those with bright blue hair are brilliant, they can invent anything their hearts desire and reshape the world, maybe even the universe."  
  
"Blue haired tuffles are very intelligent but very rare," Laystar gushed, "There is nothing that blue-haired beings can't do."  
  
Bulma smiled as she blushed. "Well... some things are universal. Come in, you guys!" She looked around and asked, "Where's Goku? I know that Chi Chi doesn't like visiting too often but I thought Goku would come along."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth and then wondered what to tell Bulma. Finally, Videl said with a deadpan expression on her face, "Goku's tied up right now."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan nodded at the bad pun.  
  
"He is definitely tied up," Laystar agreed thinking about Goku's restraints.  
  
"Of course." Bulma nodded, "Well... looks like Vegita may be a little disappointed. He's been itching for a rematch since that battle at the Tournament."  
  
"Vegita?" The two Tuffles repeated in shock.  
  
"Vegita, King of Saiyans?" Laystar asked.  
  
"Vegita, the most powerful Saiyan of all?" Darvadar added on.  
  
"Yeah... he's my husband," Bulma said as she looked at the two. "Do you know him?"  
  
Laystar and Darvadar blinked and then Laystar asked Gohan, "Lord Gohan, what does 'husband' mean?"  
  
At once everyone facefaulted at the naïve question. "I think it's another word for 'slave'," Darvadar said as he looked at his universal term book.  
  
"You have Vegita, the Savage Destroyer as your slave?!" Laystar exclaimed, "Amazing!"  
  
"Slave?" Gohan repeated as he thought about getting those two a special dictionary.  
  
"I heard myths about how blue haired Tuffles can enslave savage Saiyans and make them do anything in their will." Darvadar said. "And they are true."  
  
"Well... 'slave' is a bit of an overstatement." Bulma said as she wondered how to explain Trunks to them. She looked at Gohan and Videl who just remained quiet. "Seriously, husband does not mean slave in the English dictionary."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi gasped as she pulled herself away and fingered the hickey on her chest. "I hope no one has to see this," Chi Chi commented as she glared at Goku. "The Saiyan slave had somehow marked his captor with a Saiyan hickey. Thankfully, the hickey can be covered because this is embarrassing."  
  
Goku looked down sheepishly. He mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Chi Chi kissed Goku on the lips and said, "That's okay... I'm not really evil, I'm just letting loose some pent-up frustration." She pulled her top back on. "*ahem* Anyway, the evil princess decides to put the gag back and add on something to make sure he can't hold her off in any way possible." She announced as she put the gag back into Goku's mouth and then wrapped his eyes with a bandage. "There! Gagged, immobilized, and blind, the Saiyan slave is helpless against the evil princess' games!"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma felt giddy as she examined the Tuffle technology. She always loved seeing different inventions, especially those of extraterrestrial origins. "This is so cool." Bulma said as she looked at a light saber. "The power for these types of inventions must be intense."  
  
"It is the work of a thousand years worth of Tuffle technology. We dedicate ourselves to becoming powerful warriors but also skilled scientists. Among Tuffles, we believe that pure power isn't always the answer." Darvadar said as he nodded.  
  
"Sounds like you guys are just as obsessed with power as Saiyans." Bulma chuckled.  
  
"We're nothing like the Saiyans," Laystar whispered in a harsh tone that sends shivers down Bulma's spine. "Saiyans were cold ruthless monsters who thrive on destruction and food. They destroy planets like a group of asteroids. No offence, Lord Gohan, but please, don't compare us to Saiyans."  
  
Bulma stared at the two. "I'm sorry, I forgot about the bad blood between the Saiyans and the Tuffles."  
  
"Your experiences with Saiyans may be different than ours but the colonists who left the planet left us recordings of the Saiyans' power," Darvadar explained. "We watched them constantly and learned about them. You never knew fear until you were standing under a full grown Saiyan under a full moon."  
  
"I think I understand your concerns way more than you think," Bulma said as she smiled slightly. She twisted the light saber and it glowed. "Hey! Can I study these? I want to test them out."  
  
"Perhaps later. We need those light sabers tomorrow and fully charged." Gohan said as he grinned slightly.   
  
"Why? Is there any alien invasion I should know about?" Bulma asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, Master Gohan's father was restrained by a body cast and we need the light sabers to cut him out," Laystar explained.   
  
Gohan slapped his forehead. **There goes the secret.**  
  
"Huh?" Bulma stared at the group. "Goku is in a body cast?"  
  
"It's a... long story," Gohan said as his face turned bright red.   
  
*****  
Chi Chi lay back on the futon as she gasped for air. She looked over at her husband who was also panting in his gag. "Enjoying your torment, slave?"  
  
Goku nodded and then turned his head toward her voice.   
  
"I think I need a brake." Chi Chi sighed as she undid the gag. "Being evil is so much fun. You can talk now."  
  
Goku smiled slightly as he sweatdropped. "Whatever makes you happy, Chi Chi. I've never seen this side of you before."  
  
Chi Chi placed a hand over Goku's cheek. "You rarely see me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Goku whispered as he remembered that he was dead for seven years and all the times he had been away to fight. "I didn't mean to..." Chi Chi placed her finger on Goku's lips.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed about. You're Goku. It's your destiny to be the hero, to be the savior." Chi Chi whispered, "It took me a long time for me to accept the fact you can't be around all the time." Tears came down her face as she looked away and put her other hand over her eyes. She laughed as her body shook. "Maybe that's why I liked you in that stupid cast of yours. You can't get away from me and you won't just disappear on me like you did in the past." She removed her other hand and held herself.   
  
"Chi Chi..." Goku whispered as he tried to reach out for her. "I never meant to disappear like that. I thought I was doing it for you guys. I love you, Chi Chi. I would just hold you right now, if I could move my arms. When I decided not to come back after Cell, I was tired of being the hero. I was tired of having the fate of the world in my hands. I thought if I just stay dead, everything would be okay. I was wrong and I'm sorry for that."  
  
Chi Chi rubbed her eyes and then nodded. "Do you mean that you like being helpless right now?"  
  
"Kinda... it's relaxing for me and you seemed to have fun with this." Goku grinned.  
  
"It is." Chi Chi smiled as she snuggled up onto Goku's body and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only you would find being trapped in a body cast relaxing."  
  
"I'm a unique guy."  
  
"And that's why I love you." Chi Chi kissed his cheek. "I'm going to rest and then I'll be the evil princess again."  
  
"Okay, just don't wear yourself out," Goku cautioned.  
  
*****  
  
Laughter rang through the halls as Bulma sat on the floor with her face bright red and her hands on her side.  
  
Laystar and Darvdar watched through their scouters. Laystar whispered to Videl. "Do Earth people normally laugh that long?"  
  
"Only if something was really funny." Videl whispered back. "Like Goku being stuck in a full body cast."  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Darvadar asked as he shook his head. "I mean, a powerful warrior is helpless thanks to an error."  
  
Bulma finally relaxed and said, "That is what makes it so funny. It's Earth humor."  
  
"Oh." Laystar nodded as she tapped on her tricorder. "Hmmm... maybe we can talk to your slave about Earth."  
  
"Vegita? He's busy training and he hates it when someone interrupts him," Bulma explained as she giggled at Vegita's reaction of he knew of Kakarot's problem.  
  
"Sounds just like a Saiyan," Laystar confirmed as he nodded. "No offense, Lord Gohan."  
  
"None taken."   
  
"How did you two get to Earth?" Bulma asked as she got up and at in her chair. "I mean, I don't remember detecting any spaceships."  
  
"That's right." Videl remembered, "You two came in flashes of light."  
  
"Should we tell them?" Laystar asked Darvadar.  
  
"Might as well." Darvadar nodded.   
  
Laystar took a deep breath. "We don't use spaceships like the other races. We built special beacons in various planets and home in on those beacons." Laystar held up her hand and a white star glowed on it. "Every Tuffle is given this to travel to those beacons in a blink of an eye."  
  
"Wait, so you guys can travel to Earth and back any time you want?" Bulma said, astonished. "I have to see this beacon."  
  
"We don't know where it is." Darvadar confessed. "It's hidden very well and only the one who placed it there knew where it was."  
  
"The Tuffles came here to Earth?" Gohan asked, stunned. "I didn't know that."  
  
"We Tuffles are an advanced race, we went to many planets." Laystar explained as she smiled.   
  
"Can you teleport on the planet?" Videl asked, "With those beacons?"  
  
"Of course but only to places where we have been before." Laystar said as she held up her scouter.   
  
Bulma smirked as she held out her hand. "Can you teleport us to Goku and Chi Chi's house? I want to see Goku."  
  
"Mom is going to kill me." Gohan moaned, "Might as well take me and Videl too."  
  
"Okay. You may feel a little dizzy at first," Darvadar warned as he took Bulma's hand. The group linked hands and vanished in a bright light.  
  
They reappeared in Goku and Chi Chi's living room. "Where are they?" Gohan wondered.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a muffled scream and then, "NOW, FEEL MY WRATH, SAIYAN SLAVE!"  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open as he screamed, "Dad!" He flew up the stairs.  
  
"Master Gohan!" Laystar and Darvadar followed as they lit up their partially-charged light sabers.  
  
"Wait up!" Bulma urged as she ran up the stairs. They reached the door and Gohan broke it down.   
  
"DAD!" Gohan screamed and then he blushed as he turned around. "Oh man."  
  
Laystar gasped in shock as she turned green. "Oh my!"  
  
"So, that's what biological sex looks like," Darvadar said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is so embarrassing," Videl said as she turned around and covered her eyes.  
  
"What?" Bulma looked in and saw Chi Chi wearing sexy red lingerie straddled on Goku who was in a full body cast. "Whoa!" Bulma stared at the two. "Chi Chi... I didn't even know you had it in you."  
  
Chi Chi blushed as she put her hands to chest to try to cover it up. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she got off of Goku.   
  
Videl quickly gave Chi Chi a robe and said, "The Tuffles were showing us how they can teleport but only to places they had been before."  
  
Chi Chi quickly tossed a towel over Goku's exposed area and pulled on the robe, she said, "You should've knocked."   
  
"Sorry..." Gohan said as he blushed brightly. "I thought you were in trouble. I heard your scream and... Sorry."  
  
Bulma went up to Goku and snickered as she noticed that Chi Chi had him gagged and blindfolded to go with the body cast. "Hi, Goku, you look comfortable." Goku let out a few muffles and then shook his head. Bulma tilted her head and said, "Chi Chi really has you, Goku." She reached into her pocket, got out her camera and took a picture. "You look so cute right now in that body cast and gag... the perfect man."  
  
Goku moaned as he tried to turn his head toward Chi Chi's Ki. Chi Chi snickered as she patted Goku's head. "You do know that he's married right?"  
  
"I know... I know... so am I," Bulma confessed. She smirked and said, "Maybe I can do the same to Vegita. Heh..." She smirked evilly as she gazed at Goku.  
  
"Do you Earth people treat your Saiyan... mates like this all the time?" Laystar asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Most of the time." Bulma said as she smirked again.  
  
"You Earth people must be truly powerful to tame such a destructive race," Darvadar said as he bowed his head.  
  
Chi Chi giggled as Gohan's jaw dropped and Videl just snickered. Goku sighed and then let out some muffled cries. He shook in his cast and tried to point to his gag. "Do you want the gag off?"  
  
Goku nodded furiously.  
  
"Oh... okay." Chi Chi said as she took out the gag and then the blindfold. "There."  
  
"Thanks, Chi Chi," Goku said as he took a deep breath.  
  
"How do these Earth people control you Saiyans?" Laystar asked as she turned on her scouter.  
  
"Uhhh... well... they don't really control us... we're not slaves," Goku insisted as he nodded, "It's just... well... I really like Earth and I love Chi Chi and I try to do what she says."  
  
"Love? A Saiyan knows love?" Darvadar said, confused. "No offense, Goku, Lord Gohan, but we thought Saiyans can't love."  
  
"Maybe the Saiyans that you knew, but I'm not like other Saiyans. I was raised on Earth and I learned how to love," Goku explained as he grinned.   
  
"Fascinating," Laystar said, "I wonder if Earth has some unique properties that made it invulnerable to Saiyan harm?"  
  
"We do, they're called 'Dragon Balls'," Bulma said as she looked at Chi Chi and Goku. "But... I'll tell you all about it when we get back. Let's leave these lovebirds alone for a while."   
  
"Can't we watch this mating ritual?" Laystar asked. "I want to take videos."  
  
"NO!!!" Everyone except for the Tuffles yelled.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Bye, Goku." Bulma snickered and patted the warrior on the head. "Don't worry, I won't study those light sabers and maybe I can figure out a way to help you."  
  
"Thanks." Goku nodded.  
  
"We'll stay at Capsule Corps," Gohan said as he turned bright red. "Lucky thing tomorrow's Saturday. When you do want us to come back?"  
  
"Just take your time." Chi Chi said as she slipped the blindfold over Goku's eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Videl blushed and whispered to Darvadar, "Take us out of here."  
  
The five held hands and they vanished. "About time!" Chi Chi said as she climbed onto Goku's chest. "Ha! Those fools thought they could rescue you, my Saiyan slave, but I still have you!"  
  
"Oh boy," Goku muttered as he sweatdropped.  
  
*****  
  
"I will never look at Goku and Chi Chi the same way ever again," Bulma vowed as she and the other warriors stepped into the lab.  
  
"Tell me about it," Videl agreed as she blushed, "Those two are so wholesome and then they had bondage sex..."  
  
"Please, I'm still trying to get that image out of my head." Gohan said as he put both hands on top of his head.  
  
"A pity that they wouldn't let me record how they mate," Laystar said. "I love recording events on my scouter and study them."  
  
"Well... most people don't like having strangers watch what they are doing." Bulma explained, "It's just that way."  
  
"We have so much to learn about this world," Darvadar said. "May we meet the other Saiyan?"  
  
"I'd like to record him," Laystar added as she held up her scouter.  
  
"Why not? Okay, just don't call him 'slave' or talk about Goku and Chi Chi mating." Bulma advised.  
  
"And don't insult him," Gohan added, "He's full of pride."  
  
"Of course, Lord Gohan," The two Tuffles said as they bowed.  
  
Bulma giggled as she pressed a button. "Oh, Vegita... there is a pair of aliens here that's interested in meeting you..."  
  
"Not now, woman! I'm training!" Vegita's rough voice said.  
  
Gohan came up and said, "They're really strong and they heard so much about you."  
  
"... Fine! Just wait one second." A few seconds later, Vegita came up in his usual training outfit. "Where are these aliens?"  
  
The two Tuffles stared at him and grimaced. Gohan grinned uneasily and introduced, "Vegita, this is Laystar and Darvadar, they're Tuffles that are my new apprentices."  
  
The three stared at each other and finally Vegita said, "I thought my people obliterated your people."  
  
"VEGITA!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"We survived," Laystar said as she frowned at him. "I sensed great darkness within your soul. You are indeed a Saiyan."  
  
"That's right." Vegita smirked, "You two don't look so tough. I can kill you with my hand tied behind my back!"  
  
"You are very much like the Saiyans we are familiar with in our history logs," Darvadar sneered. "You're... cold... destructive, hungry for power, and egotistical."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
Darvadar and Laystar just stared at him and Laystar said, "We will not submit to your teasing, Saiyan. We are above your taunts. The Tuffles have gone a long way since we were forced off of Planet Plant."  
  
"Planet Vegita!" Vegita corrected.  
  
"Whatever, that planet is gone," Darvadar said as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Guys, don't fight him," Gohan advised as he went between the three. "Darvadar, Laystar, Vegita's not evil any more. Don't treat him bad. Vegita, don't pick any fights with my apprentices. They have great potential."  
  
"You're right, Lord Gohan," Laystar said as she held her head. "Please, forgive me. This man's soul is so... tainted."  
  
"We will try harder not to be mean to Vegita, Lord Gohan," Darvadar said as he bowed his head.  
  
"Lord Gohan?" Vegita repeated, shocked. "You treat me with little consideration despite the fact that I am the Prince of all Saiyans and yet you treated this half-breed boy like royalty?!"  
  
"Do not insult our master like that," Darvadar growled as he lit up his lightsaber.   
  
"Put down your lightsaber!" Gohan ordered. "I'm used to it."  
  
"Yes, Lord Gohan." Darvadar's saber turned off.  
  
"Why don't we meet Trunks and Goten?" Bulma asked as she took the two Tuffles by the hands. "Trunks is my son and Goten is Gohan's brother."  
  
"Oh..." Darvadar said forgetting about Vegita for a moment. "What does 'son' and 'brother' mean again?"  
  
Bulma, Videl, Gohan, and even Vegita face-faulted.   
  
"Ummm... family... Trunks is descended from me and Vegita and Goten is descended from Chi Chi and Goku like Gohan, so Goten is Gohan's brother." Bulma explained as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Ah." Laystar nodded, "I understand. It's just that we Tuffles don't have the same concept of 'family' you have. We're born by technological means. We avoid the pain and unnecessary risk of biological birth."  
  
"Wait, so you guys don't have sex?" Videl asked shocked at the thought of an entire alien race depending on technology to reproduce.  
  
"That's right," Darvadar confirmed, "Sexual inner-course is forbidden in our culture."  
  
"That's... sounds so dull. Oh well," Bulma sighed, "Let's go and meet the kids."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan grinned as he watched Laystar and Darvadar play with Goten and Trunks. Thankfully, the kids were nicer to the Tuffles than Vegita was. Goten was amazed about them being Gohan's apprentices and Trunks thought the lightsabers were cool. Videl had to go back home.  
  
Oddly enough, both Laystar and Darvadar liked Trunks despite the fact that he was Vegita's son. The two demi-Saiyans were showing the two Tuffles their fighting techniques while Gohan and Bulma watched.  
  
"Those guys are incredible," Bulma admitted as she watched the four together. "They despise Vegita and yet seemed warm to Trunks and Goten."  
  
"They're open-minded." Gohan reasoned, "They were totally shocked when they found out that I was half-Saiyan but that made them more determined to train under me. I don't know what to do with them. I'm a student, not a fighter."  
  
"Well... true... but you can still teach them so much; you did a good job with your girlfriend," Bulma commented with a wink.  
  
Gohan blushed brightly. "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Right..." Bulma snickered as she watched the four. She glanced at her watch and boomed, "Guys! Dinner time!"  
  
"All right!" Goten gushed as he stopped. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
The two boys ran off to the dining room. Laystar and Darvadar got up and followed them. Gohan glanced at the two and asked Bulma, "Hey, Bulma, do you think that Laystar and Darvadar eat much? I mean, they're powerful warriors and all."  
  
"I don't know. If the Tuffles and Saiyans came from the same planet, they may need to eat as much as Saiyans." Bulma reasoned, "But... on the other hand, they hate being compared to Saiyans. For all we know, they may figure out a way around eating. It goes either way."  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan nodded, "We better keep Vegita far away from the Tuffles too."  
  
"You read my mind, Lord Gohan." Bulma chuckled as Gohan facefaulted.  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
*****  
  
"This looks great, Bulma." Gohan said as he stared at the vast layout of food.   
  
"I'm starving!" Goten said as he took his fork and knife.  
  
"Those bots outdid themselves!" Trunks commented as he started to pile food onto his plate.  
  
The Tuffles took their own plates and put a small amount onto their plates. While the Saiyans shoveled food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow, Laystar and Darvadar quietly took a couple of bites of food and then they stopped and then bowed their head downs. Bulma asked, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're meditating." Laystar replied as she closed her eyes. "It is our custom to meditate between bites."  
  
"You will starve if you do that," Vegita grunted as he took another pile of food.  
  
"We survive," Darvadar said as he took a small bite and then meditated again.  
  
Bulma glanced at the aliens. The Saiyans were shoving food into their mouths while the Tuffles ate at a snail's pace. Bulma sighed as she ate her food again. **Why can't I eat with people who eat normally?**   
  
*****  
  
"That was delicious, Ms. Bulma," Darvadar complimented as the bots picked up their plates. He glanced around to see only Laystar and himself at the table. "Ms. Bulma?"  
  
"I believe they left," Laystar commented as she looked at the clock.  
  
"About time, you guys finished." Bulma said as she came in. "You took forever to eat."  
  
"It's only been four hours," Laystar said as she stood up. "That was an excellent meal."  
  
"Umm..." Gohan asked hesitantly as he came up. "Do you guys always take this long to eat?"  
  
"No, only when we are honored guests do we take our time," Laystar said. "You see, we Tuffles believe that food that is given is savored and enjoyed with every bite. The better the food tastes, the longer it takes for a Tuffle to finish."  
  
"So... if you guys are at a huge fancy meal, it would take all day for you to finish?" Bulma asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Exactly. We've heard of fancy banquets that take days to finish because the food was so good," Darvadar said as he wiped his lips.   
  
"No wonder you Tuffles are so weak," Vegita scoffed as he walked up and crossed his arms. "You spend half your time chewing."  
  
"We take time to be grateful for our food," Laystar whispered as her hands tensed. "Unlike you, you just swallow it greedily, not caring where it came from or what price was paid for it."  
  
"I know, and that is why we Saiyans are far superior to you Tuffles," Vegita smirked.  
  
"At least we have colonies and worlds now." Darvadar said, "We span far across the galaxy while the Saiyans are virtually extinct!"  
  
"I can make it so the Tuffles are extinct again!" Vegita growled as he went Super Saiyan.   
  
"Guys!" Gohan said as he went between the three. "Hey, look, Laystar, Darvadar, we Saiyans eat because we're hungry. We need huge amounts of food to survive. I don't mind your eating habits, just don't judge mine."  
  
"Forgive us." Darvadar and Laystar bowed. "We forgot and stepped into our anger."  
  
"That's okay. Vegita has that effect." Gohan grinned as he put both hands on his apprentices' shoulders. "Why don't we go to bed now? I'm tired. We will feel better after a good night's sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" Laystar said blankly. "You sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we need to sleep," Bulma replied puzzled. "Don't tell me you guys don't sleep."  
  
Darvadar shook his head. "Not really. We learned to relax our minds completely into a meditative state for one of your hours, then we will train and practice again."  
  
"Whoa... just like Piccolo," Gohan said as he shook his head. "That's cool. Maybe you can teach me that some time. After all, we got so much to learn from each other. I can teach you about Ki and you can teach me about your mental abilities."  
  
"That would be wise," Laystar said as she bowed her head down. "You are very wise, Lord Gohan."  
  
"Awww... thanks." Gohan said as he blushed.  
  
"I am surrounded by freaks!" Vegita boomed as he stomped out.  
  
"Don't mind, Vegita. He's like that." Bulma said and then she yawned. "Hmmm... why don't I take you to one of our gyms where you can practice while we mere Humans and Saiyans sleep. You won't do any light saber spar right?"  
  
"We'll practice those Ki techniques Lord Gohan showed us," Laystar explained. "And we do not consider you Earth people lower than us. You have managed to tame the Saiyans, to a Tuffle, that warrants great respect."  
  
"Thanks," Bulma blushed slightly. "Come on, I'll show you to our gym."  
  
*****  
  
Goku sighed as Chi Chi undid his gag. He smiled as he turned his head toward his wife's Ki. "May I speak?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes you may." Chi Chi smiled softly as she took off the blindfold. "I must be getting old. It's only 9:00 and I'm already feeling tired."  
  
"You're not getting old," Goku insisted as he raised his head. "You're just a little tired. I mean, being an evil tormentor must be exhausting. Why don't you rest for a while?"  
  
"I suppose." Chi Chi lay down onto Goku's broad chest and gently slipped off his blindfold. "I had a good time tonight."  
  
"Me too," Goku grinned as he lowered his head. "Who knew that being a captive of an evil beautiful princess can be fun?"  
  
"Saiyan sex slave," Chi Chi corrected as she kissed Goku's fingers.  
  
"My fault."  
  
"Although this is fun, a pity you need to get out of that thing for the sake of the universe." Chi Chi sighed as she made herself comfortable on Goku's body.  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I wonder what would happen if a supervillian decides to attack us right now?" Chi Chi wondered fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Chi Chi. I can get out if that happens."   
  
Chi Chi blinked as she sat up and stared down at her husband. "What?"  
  
Goku looked away and blushed. "Well... while I was gagged and blindfolded I started to think of other ways for me to get out of this thing. I guess it's one of those battle habits I developed."  
  
"And you thought of another way to get out?" Chi Chi asked, astonished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And it can work?"  
  
"Any time I need to."  
  
The woman bopped Goku on the head and asked, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"  
  
Goku tried to shrug and said, "I didn't want to get out. You were having so much fun with me and I thought it would be a shame to ruin it for you."  
  
Chi Chi fell over onto Goku's chest and said, "You are so hard to understand, Goku. Out of curiosity, how would you get out without the lightsabers?"  
  
"I can teleport out. I've been learning how to teleport without putting my fingers to my forehead just in case I was held captive." Goku explained as he grinned.  
  
"Do you want to get out now?"  
  
"Nah... I'm kinda comfortable like this. I can wait till tomorrow for those guys to cut me out with the lightsabers. Besides, it could be fun."  
  
"Only you would think of being cut out of a body cast with a pair of alien weapons fun." Chi Chi whispered as she lay on her husband. "I'm relieved though. I'll go sleep now." She leaned up and kissed Goku on the forehead. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Goku focused on a light switch mentally and flicked it off.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
